Silent Lovers
by Teyola
Summary: Depuis le départ de sa mère, Shouto Todoroki est devenu malentendant suite à un accident. Alors qu'il menait une vie monotone, l'arriver soudaine d'une nouvelle élève va changer sa vie... [inspiré de A Silent Voice]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **C'est les grandes vacances j'ai enfin de l'inspiration à écrire des fics !**

 **Plus d'info en fin de chapitre !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

...

 _" Shouto ? SHOUTO ? "_

 _Oui ?_

 _" SHOUTO !? "_

 _" Shouto répond nous... Est-ce que tu nous entends ? "_

 _..._

 _" Shouto...? "_

 _" Grande soeur... Est-ce que tu peux parler un peu plus fort ?_ _ **Je ne t'entend pas très bien...**_ _"_

 _..._

C'était le matin de cette fin de mois de mai, lors d'une nouvelle journée d'une nouvelle semaine en elle-même que Shouto se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil qui étaient venus sur ses yeux endormis. Il se leva difficilement après avoir rêver d'un souvenir de son enfance qui, pour lui, avait ruiner sa vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'étais déjà.

Shouto Todoroki était âgé de 15 ans, il était en seconde A dans le lycée Yuei et comparé à ses camarades de classe, Shouto était _malentendant_.

Alors que le bicolore se levait de son lit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une jeune femme avec les cheveux blancs et quelques mèches rouges, elle portait des lunettes. Shouto sentit la présence de la femme et tourna son regard vers elle. Cette dernière avait un doux sourire qui ornait son doux visage.

" Fuyumi..? " commença Shouto d'une voix silencieuse.

" Bonjour Shouto, tu as bien dormi ? Le petit déjeuner est près, descend une fois que tu es près. " dit gentiment la jeune femme en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Même étant parti, Shouto continuait à fixer la porte d'un air pensif. Une fois sorti de ses pensées, le lycéen se leva puis se dirigea vers sa commode pour y prendre son uniforme scolaire. Il s'habilla et ensuite pris son sac pour aller déjeuner. Mais une fois sorti de sa chambre, il y retourna pour y prendre sur sa commode ses appareils auditifs, les installa dans ses oreilles et sorti pour de bon de sa chambre. Shouto le savait, ses appareils ne marchaient pas très bien, ils lui servaient juste pour pouvoir communiquer avec ses camarades de classe et encore, il n'entendait que le minimum, juste des bruits et voix qui se trouvaient même pas à 5m de lui.

 _Il n'aimait pas du tout sa condition._

Une fois arriver dans la salle à manger, il trouva Fuyumi, sa grande sœur, ainsi que son second grand frère, Natsuo. Les deux mangeant tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Alors que Shouto prit place à la table basse, Natsuo le remarqua et lui lança un soyeux sourire.

" Hey ! Shouto ! Comment vas-tu ? " s'exclama joyeusement Natsuo.

" Bien. Merci Natsu. "

" Au faite Shouto, " commença Fuyumi, " sa te dirait qu'on parte en week-end la semaine prochaine ? Tu pourras invité un de tes amis si tu veux. "

Amis ? Shouto voulait rire pendant un instant. C'est qu'il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il c'était fait des amis à Yuei... Quel bonne blague ! En y rependant, Shouto pourrait-il considérer Izuku Midoriya comme son ami ? Tenya Iida aussi ? Les deux étaient des camarades de classe à lui, les trois parlaient, mangeaient et traînaient souvent ensemble. Mais étaient-ils amis pour autant ? Shouto se posait souvent la question...

" Mmmh. Si tu veux. " répondit le bicolore après un moment de réflexion.

" Super ! Tu me tiendras au courent d'accord ? " dit Fuyumi, le sourire aux lèvres.

...

" Passe une bonne journée Shouto ! "

Et il ferma la porte.

Le jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans la rue, en route pour aller à Yuei. Il prit le métro et monta l'immence colline pour enfin arriver dans le lycée prestigieux. Y avait des élèves par-ci, par-là, alors que Shouto marchait en direction de sa classe. Une fois arriver devant, le bicolore ouvrit la porte et vit des élèves en train de discuter tranquillement. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers son bureau au fond de la classe, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait un bureau qui a été rajouter. Un nouvel élève peut-être ? Arrivé à son bureau, Shouto s'installa et commença à enlever ses appareils auditifs -il n'aime pas les porter- mais fut couper par un garçon avec des taches de rousseurs et des cheveux bouclés d'une couleur verdâtre accompagner d'un garçon, plus grand que le précédent, avec des cheveux bleus, les yeux rouges et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Les deux avaient un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

" Bonjour Todoroki ! " commença le garçon à lunettes.

" Bonjour Iida. Bonjour Midoriya. " répondit Shouto d'un ton neutre, son ton habituel.

" Bonjour Todoroki ! Comment a été ton week-end ? " demanda Izuku.

" Bien ? Je suppose.. "

" Super ! Au faite, tu savais qu'il y avait un nouvel élève qui allait arriver aujourd'hui ? " dit le jeune garçon aux tâches de rousseurs.

D'où le bureau en plus...

" Une nouvelle élève précisément. " aujouta Iida en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. " D'ailleurs elle- "

Eh ?

Elle quoi ?

Shouto remarqua alors qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Son appareil avait cessé de fonctionner.

" Iida parle plus fort, je ne t'entend pas. " demande Shouto alors que le monde qui l'entourait était silencieux, froid, sans vie...

Shouto vit le regard de Midoriya rempli de confusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprit. Leurs lèvres bougeaient mais Shouto n'entendait aucun des sons qui sortaient des lèvres d'Iida et Midoriya alors qu'il parlait. Soudain, les deux faisaient signes à Todoroki alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leur siège. Le bicolore comprit alors que la sonnerie avec retentit et annonçait le début des cours.

Alors que Shouto essayait de réparer son appareil auditif, le professeur, Shouta Aizawa, leur professeur principal, arriva dans la salle de classe. Il avait un sac de couchage jaune dans ses mains et était accompagné d'une jeune fille, elle avait les cheveux d'un noir profond coiffés dans une simple que de cheval, ses yeux pouvait être comparé à de l'onix. Shouto, en toute franchise, pouvait dire que cette fille avait un certain charme. Il pouvait voir que les lèvres d'Aizawa avait commencé à bouger, et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait enfin réussi à pouvoir entendre.

" Bon, je vais être rapide. " commença Aizawa de sa voix désintéressée, " Voici votre nouvelle camarade de classe : Momo Yaoyorozu. Vous ferez les présentations plus tard. Va t'asseoir au bureau dans le fond, à côté de celui de Todoroki. "

La jeune fille, Momo Yaoyorozu, s'inclina pour saluer sa nouvelle classe et s'installa au bureau à côté de Shouto. Ce dernier ne la quitta pas des yeux. Dans la salle de classe, le bicolore pouvait entendre des paroles salaces venant de Minoru Mineta, qui était assis juste devant Momo. Une fois installer que Yaoyorozu fut installer, le cours commença et ce passa tranquillement...

...

Le cours était fini, Aizawa était sorti de la salle de classe et tout les élèves s'étaient dispersés pour discuter avec leurs amis, Todoroki était rester à sa place alors que Midoriya l'avait rejoin. Alors que les deux discutaient, toutes les filles de la classe se sont regroupées autour de la nouvelle élève. Izuku et Shouto regardait curieusement la scène qui se passait à côté d'eux.

" Salut Yaoyorozu ! Moi je suis Mina Ashido ! Heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! " s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, d'un ton plutôt énergique.

" Moi c'est Kyoka Jiro. " dit la fille aux air de rockeuse avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

" Je m'appelle Asui Tsuyu, tu peux m'appelée Tsuyu. " ajouta une autre fille, qui pouvait être comparé à une grenouille.

" Moi je m'appelle Ochaco Uraraka ! " dit la brune aux joues adorablement roses.

" Et moi c'est Toru Hagakure ! " fit la dernière, elle avait les cheveux bruns elle aussi et inspirait la joie de vivre tout comme Mina.

Momo ne répondit pas. Mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et secouait la tête pour leurs montrer qu'elle avait compris. Soudain, elle leva les mains et commença à les bouger.

La langue des signes ?

Les filles regardaient Momo, confuses. Alors que Momo, qui avait compris qu'elles ne comprenaient pas, commença à prendre une fille et un crayon, Todoroki se leva, poussa les filles qui bloquait sa vu de la fille à la queue de cheval. Cette dernière le regarda curieusement. Le bicolore leva ses mains et commença à les bouger.

" _Tu sais parler la langue des signes ?_ " lui avait dit Shouto silencieusement, juste en utilisant ses mains.

" _Je vois que toi aussi ! Je suis contente que quelqu'un de mon âge sache la langue des signes !_ " lui avait répondu Momo dans le silence le plus profond.

Izuku, Ochaco et les autres filles regardaient les deux lycéens discuter silencieusement. C'est alors qu'ils commençaient doucement à comprendre.

"Todoroki..? " commença doucement Izuku.

" Oui ? "

" Qu'à dit Yaoyorozu..? "

" Oh. C'est vrai. " répondit-il nonchalamment. " Elle a dit... "

Les élèves tout autour d'eux fixaient Momo et Shouto. Momo agita ses mains alors que Shouto traduisait ce qu'elle disait.

" _Je suis muette._ "

" Je suis muette "

...

 **WAH QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?**

 **Je suis de retour ? Après je ne sais combien de temps ? Ai-je une excuse ? NAN !**

 **Bref, j'ai pas poster de chapitre tout simplement parce que j'avais pas envie d'écrire... Et aussi parce que j'avais pas d'inpiration. Le chapitre de Bloc 13 avance lentement mais surement, j'essaie de faire un long chapitre pour combler l'absence de chapitre.**

 **Aussi ! J'ai commencé a update Bloc 13 sur Wattpad, donc pour ce qui préfère être sur ce site... (cette fic sera aussi update là-bat)**

 **Je divague et je ne passe pas au sujet principal. Je me suis inspiré de A Silent Voice pour faire cette fic, j'ai pas encore vu le film mais vu qu'il sort en France en VF c'est l'occasion de le voir ~**

 **Aussi je voulais dire qu'à la rentrée, je veux crée un Discord pour le Fandom Fr Todomomo ! On pourra y parler du Todomomo (duh), y proposer des fics/en crée, montrer des fanarts/en faire, parler de MHA en général et j'en passe ! Du coup si vous être intéressé, faites le moi savoir ~**

 **N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic !**

 **Bonne fin vacances à vous !**

 **Teyola à enfin poster quelque chose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo !**

 **J'ai pu enfin finir ce chapitre !**

 **Les cours me prennent tellement de temps... Je fini tout les jours à 18h et j'ai que le mercredi et le week-end pour écrire ! Et là actuellement je suis malade donc c'est encore plus galère.**

 **Bref ce chapitre est assez... On va dire qu'il peut choquer certaines personnes. Dans ses cas là, je suis désolée.**

 **AUSSI !**

 **Ce message concerne QUE pour ceux qui suivent la fic sur Wattpad :**

 **Arrêter TOUT DE SUITE les commentaires à chaque phrases/paragraphes/mots de mes fics, TOUTES. C'est SUPER RELOU. Surtout avec des commentaires du genre " mdrr ". Tu veux que je réponde quoi à ton " mdrr " ? Je m'en fiche ! Je préfère ne pas avoir de commentaire qu'avoir ce genre de débilité. Je vais finir par arrêter de vous répondre -or mis mes amies-. Et je ne parle pas que de moi, y aussi d'autres personnes que je connais qui en ont marres de ça, mais certains continue leur spam. Vous vous rendez pas compte que c'est ÉPUISANT. J'aimerai avoir des commentaires aussi constructifs que je reçois sur ...**

 **Bref, c'était la parenthèse et j'espère que j'ai rien oublié et que vous comprenez.**

 **Aller place au chapitre !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

...

 _" Dite madame... Shouto va-t-il s'en sortir ? "_

 _Fuyumi ?_

 _" Oui, ne te t'inquiéte pas. "_

 _" Alors pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? "_

 _Natsuo ?_

 _" Il est encore inconscient, mais il devrait se réveiller dans moins d'une semaine. "_

 _Pourquoi il fait si sombre..?_

 _" Touya, ça veut dire quoi inconscient ? "_

 _" C'est comme si tu dormais. "_

 _Touya ?_

 _J'ai peur..._

 _Il fait sombre ici..._

 _Maman..._

...

" Je suis muette. "

" _Je suis muette._ "

Les mots de Shouto avaient été entendu par toute la classe. Tous étaient sous le choque, jusqu'à ce que Momo se remette à bouger ses mains. En voyant le visages confus de ses camarades, le bicolore savait qu'il était devenu traducteur. Ce qui l'énervait un peu...

" S"il vous plaît, ne me traiter pas différemment d'un autre élève juste parce que j'ai un handicape... " traduit Todoroki.

Au fond de lui, Shouto était un peu touché. La brune avait fait cette demande si simplement... Lui n'avait jamais eu le courage avant, alors Shouto avait été délaissé par ses camarades jusqu'à ce que Izuku force à être son "ami". Malgré ça, il restait toujours seul...

Yaoyorozu avait l'air d'être une personne gentille et agréable à vivre malgré son silence, alors pourquoi avait-il cette douleur dans la poitrine ?

Ses camarades de classe -surtout les filles- commençaient à parler à Momo de manière si... normal. Comme si cette dernière n'était pas muette. Alors que Shouto commença à retourner à sa place, il fut arrêté par Mina.

" Hey Todoroki, tu crois que tu pourrais nous traduire ce que Yaomomo nous dit ? " lui demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

Todoroki se sentit irrité par ses mots. Mais il se calma quand la muette prit le relais.

Elle chercha dans son sac pour y récupérer un tableau blanc et un feutre. Elle y écrit : Pas besoin de Todoroki-san déranger pour si peu, Ashido-san.

Il était surpris. Il aurait pensé qu'elle l'aurait utilisé comme traducteur, mais non. Mina se retourna vers lui pour s'excuser, ce dernier ne répondit qu'avec un hochement de la tête. Shouto se retourna vers Yaoyorozu pour lui exprimer sa gratitude mais elle avait déjà lever ses mains pour lui parler.

" _Merci beaucoup._ " lui disait Momo avec le sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le remerciait, mais il n'y fit pas attention. _Du moins, pas **maintenant**._

" _De rien, je suppose ?_ " répondit Shouto avec ses mains. Sa réponse avait tiré un petit rire silencieux à Momo.

Elle avait l'air mignonne comme ça.

Non. Il n'éprouvait pas ce sentiment comme dans toutes ces histoires d'amours clichés.

Oui. Il était juste honnête.

Ce serait mentir si on ne trouvait pas Momo Yaoyorozu mignonne, voir magnifiquement belle. Non, en faite il n'y avait de mots pour décrire sa beauté. Il le savait. Alors autant être honnête avec sois-même comme on dit, non ?

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les élèves retournèrent à leur place respective pour attendre le professeure Midnight qui allait faire son cours.

...

Alors que le professeur Midnith posait une question, Shouto regarda discrètement sur son côté gauche pour voir que Momo levait la main. Midnight l'interrogea. La fille à la queue de cheval leva alors son tableau blanc avec la réponse écrit dessus.

Le professeure approuva et Momo lâcha un petit sourire.

Shouto était de plus en plus curieux à son sujet...

...

C'était l'heure du repas. Izuku, Tenya et lui se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Ochaco devait manger avec eux mais elle avait préféré manger avec la muette.

Todoroki trouvait cela suspect.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette fille muette l'intriguait autant ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Était-il jaloux d'elle ? Non... Alors pourquoi...?

Pendant sa jeunesse, juste après son accident qui l'a rendu malentendant, les enfants de son école ont commencé à l'évité. De ce qu'il avait entendu, les enfants disaient que c'était inutile de jouer avec quelqu'un qui entend même pas ce que l'on lui dit.

Shouto se souvient que le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il avait pleuré dans les bras de sa sœur.

Au fur et à mesure où il grandissait, le bicolore trouvait de plus en plus qu'il était stupide d'avoir des amis. Surtout avec un handicape comme le sien.

Izuku et Tenya ? Le bicolore ne savait même pas comment les définir...

Des amis ?

Des camarades ?

Des connaissances ?

 _Shouto n'en savait rien._

Une fois leur repas pris, les jeunes lycéens se mirent en quête d'une table pour manger et une fois installé, ils se mirent tous les trois à manger tranquillement. Izuku et Tenya parlaient fluidement pendant que Shouto les écoutait difficilement, ne faisant des interventions que quand ce dernier le jugeait nécessaire.

Et le repas de midi passa tranquillement, sauf pour certains...

...

Elle était parti subitement. Il l'avait vu.

Le bicolore avait vu Yaoyorozu partir en courant après la fin de leur dernière heure de cours. Elle avait un air paniqué à ce moment là.

Enfin, Todoroki n'y faisait pas attention.

 _Une fois de plus..._

Tant dis qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il remarqua que la muette avait laissé son téléphone sur son bureau. Il le ramassa.

 _Je devrais peut être le lui rendre demain ?_ se dit-il.

Alors le bicolore mis le téléphone dans sa poche puis sorti de la salle de classe.

...

Il marchait dans les rues, la tête remplie de pensées :

Sa vie.

Son accident.

Sa famille.

Son accident.

Sa mère.

 _Son accident._

 ** _Son accident._**

Sa le hantait. Il pensait jour et nuit à cet accident qui l'a rendu sourd. Pourquoi était-il sorti ? Il se le demande encore...

C'était pour aller **la** chercher, il lui semble.

Enfin, maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance.

Shouto était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas remarquer le sac à dos qui était sur le trottoir, et il est tombé.

Comme certains disent : _il s'est vautré._

Alors qu'il jura dans sa barbe, il se releva et chercha ce qui l'a fait tomber. Quand il vit le sac, il ne pouvait penser qu'il l'avait déjà vu... C'est pourquoi il fouilla un peu dedans. Sa soeur lui à dit que c'était mauvais d'être curieux. Comme dit le proverbe :

 _La curiosité à tué le chat._

Mais plus tard, on pourrait dire plutôt cela :

 _La curiosité à **sauvé** le chat._

En fouillant dans le sac mystérieusement familier, il trouva un cahier avec écrit dessus :

Momo Yaoyorozu.

 _C'est à Yaoyorozu ? Mais pourquoi son sac est-il par terre ?_ se questionna le bicolore.

Shouto regarda les alentours. Il n'y avait aucunes traces de la fille. Il demanda à des pensant si ils avaient vu la fille mais la plupart répondirent négativement.

 _Tant pis, je lui rendrais ses affaires demain..._ pensa-t-il.

Alors que Todoroki commençait à abandonner, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers un bruit venant d'une ruelle. _Un chat peut-être ?_ Shouto Todoroki adore les chats, alors, il se dirigea vers le bruit, mais ce qu'il vu n'était pas du tout ce petit animal mignon et adorable.

Il y trouva plutôt un homme, plutôt quelqu'un qu'il voudrait éviter, avec une jeune femme. Cette dernière était familière à Shouto.

Le bicolore continuait d'observer la scène quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait :

L'homme essayait d'enlever la chemise de la femme, qui, avait l'air de se débattre pour l'en empêcher mais cela n'arrêta pas l'homme qui avait finalement fini par ouvrir la chemise de la fille, sa poitrine maintenant à la vue de tous. L'homme se mit à tripoter les seins de la jeune fille tout en lui mordant le cou. Cette dernière tourna sa tête vers Shouto, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, appelant silencieusement de l'aide. Le bicolore pouvait clairement voir qui était cette femme et surtout qu'elle essayait de repousser l'homme qui était littéralement entrain de l'agresser sexuellement.

 _C'était Yaoyorozu_.

...

 **Waaah...**

 **Je suis surprise par moi-même sur ce chapitre...**

 **Bref !**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement dans un moment mais si j'ai de la chance, je pourrais écrire vite !**

 **Teyola à choper la crève.**


	3. Chapter 3

__« Maman..? »__

 _ _« Oui ? »__

 _ _« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »__

 _ _«__ _ _O__ _ _ui. Je t'aime Shouto. »__

 _ _J'avais__ _ _souri__ _ _à ses mots.__

 _ _« Tu aimes aussi Touya ? Et Fuyumi ? Et Natsu ? »__

 _ _« Oui, je les aime tous autant que toi. »__

 _ _« Et papa ? Tu__ _ _l'__ _ _aimes aussi__ _ _?__ _ _»__

...

Ça recommence...

Elle n'a jamais demandé _ça_.

Elle n'a jamais demandé à être muette. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu.

Alors... _pourquoi_ ?

Pourquoi se faisait-elle agressée dans la rue ?

Pourquoi personne ne lui venait en aide ?

Pourquoi était-elle muette ?

Pourquoi son père...

Alors que Momo était toujours pris par cet homme, elle tourna la tête vers la rue, dans l'espoir qu'une bonne âme passe par là. C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

C'était Todoroki.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux noirs. Enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider. Momo le fixait, les yeux rouges de larmes. La brune avait limite oublié l'existence de l'homme qui la touchait. Il lui mordait le cou, traînait une de ses mains sur sa poitrine alors que l'autre maintenait ses bras en l'air, pour éviter que Momo se débatte.

Tant dis que son attention était toujours rivée sur le bicolore, Yaoyorozu ne sentit plus la main de ce monstre sur sa poitrine. Mais elle la sentait glissée doucement vers son ventre et un peu plus bas.

 _ _Non...__

 _ _NON...!__

Momo se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens. __Pas cet endroit ! Pas ici !__

Elle pouvait commencer sentir cette main dégoûtante sur...

Non.

Plus rien.

Elle ne sentit plus rien.

Momo glissa sur le sol. Toujours contre le mur. Le monstre qui était en face d'elle était maintenant sur le sol, inconscient. La brune sentit une présence en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit que c'était Todoroki qui était en face d'elle. Il avait ses yeux rivés sur sa forme fragile et tremblante de peur. Son regard était dur tout en étant doux et compatissant. Les larmes se remirent à couler des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se mordait la lèvre.

 _ _Merci...__

 _ _Merci...__

 _ _«Merci beaucoup... »__

...

La voir comme cela lui fendait le cœur. Il devait se l'avouer.

Voir comme ça, une fille, sa nouvelle camarade de classe, à terre et toute tremblante de peur. Il culpabilisa intérieurement. Il se plaignait du fait qu'il était malentendant, mais en voyant cette scène, il se dit que sa condition à elle était bien pire.

 _Yaoyorozu ne pouvait_ _ _pas__ _appeler à l'aide._

Shouto la regardait, cette fille qui l'intriguait... Il se mit à genoux devant elle, enleva sa veste et lui posa sur les épaules. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa veste sur ses épaules toutes frêles. La tête de Momo se releva vers la sienne, les joues saupoudrées de rouges dû à ses larmes. La brune, toujours tremblante, le remercia. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Shouto la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille était tout aussi surprise que le bicolore, mais ne dit rien. Yaoyorozu posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Todoroki tout en serrant sa chemise avec ses mains toutes frêles.

" Ça va aller... " murmura Shouto d'une voix douce. " Ça va aller, je suis là. "

Momo hurla. Même si aucun son ne sortait, elle hurla.

...

Todoroki était maintenant chez lui, bombardé de questions venant de sa grande sœur qui lui demandait pourquoi il était rentré si tard.

Le bicolore avait appelé les autorités pour arrêter l'agresseur de Momo. Ses derniers l'avaient amené à l'hôpital tandis que l'homme était emmené au commissariat le plus proche. Shouto était aussi présent suite à la demande de cette dernière. Il était donc rentré tard. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout fait tarder était les questions des agents de police qui lui avaient demandé son point de vue sur les faits, et de traduire celui de Momo vu qu'elle est muette. Même si cette dernière était toujours sous le choc qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à toutes les questions.

En plein interrogatoire, la mère de la muette était soudainement entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait un regard que Shouto pouvait très clairement associer à celui de son père. Il commença à se demander quelle est la situation de la muette chez elle, vu comment la jeune fille était terrifiée de voir sa mère.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il remarqua qu'il avait toujours le téléphone de la muette. Le bicolore l'avait oublié dans son sac.

 _ _Mince__. Pensa Shouto. __Je lui rendrai demain__ _..._

Fuyumi appela son jeune frère pour dîner, mais ce dernier refusa. L'événement auquel il avait confronté lui était encore en tête. Fatigué, Shouto se changea en pyjama, installa son futon et s'allongea dessus. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir mais la vision de l'homme touchant Momo lui revenait en tête. Il rouvrit ses yeux, dégoûté.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil de toute la nuit.

...

Il arriva dans la salle de classe avec des cernes sous ses yeux.

Tenya et Izuku le fixaient pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table. Shouto remarqua directement que Momo était absente.

C'était totalement compréhensible.

« Bonjour Todoroki. » commença Deku. « Tu as mauvaise mine, ce matin. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Midoriya a raison Todoroki ! Il faut dormir correctement pour être en pleine forme ! » s'exclama Iida en agitant ses bras de façon robotique.

« Todoroki... Est-ce que tout va bien..? » demanda Ochaco. Lui et elle parlaient rarement, mais elle mangeait souvent avec Tenya, Izuku et lui. La brune aux joues roses l'avait souvent qualifié d'ami. « Tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit ? »

Shouto leurs jeta un coup d'œil, puis tourna son regard vers le bureau de sa voisine pour enfin les regarder une nouvelle fois. « Ouais. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

Ses trois amis se regardèrent. Tous confus. Avant même qu'un des trois posent la question du pourquoi le bicolore était si fatigué, Yaoyorozu faisait son apparition dans la salle de classe. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et salua toute la classe, y compris Bakugo. Shouto l'avait remarqué et était très surpris de la voir ici. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, il aurait pensé qu'elle serait restée chez elle...

« Bonjour Yaoyorozu ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tenya, le sourire aux lèvres.

Momo sortit de son sac son cahier de communication et commença à écrire. « __Bonjour Iida. Je vais bien, et toi ? Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ! :) Bonjour à vous aussi, Midoriya, Uraraka !__ _»_

Midoriya sourie à Momo tandis qu'Ochaco la réprimandait de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. La fille à la queue de cheval sourie doucement, s'excusant. Shouto la fixait. Quand Momo remarqua le regard de Shouto sur elle, cette dernière commença à agiter ses mains. _«_ _ _Je dois te dire quelque chose... Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble__ _ _ce__ _ _midi ?__ _»_

Shouto, avec son air confus, accepta. La brune lui donna un sourire et assis à son bureau, attendant le début du cours. Jiro était venu à son bureau pour lui dire bonjour alors qu'elle venait d'arriver. Momo avait l'air heureuse de la présence de la jeune rockeuse, nota le bicolore. _De plus en plus suspicieux_.

...

« Tu manges avec nous Todoroki ? »

« Désolé. Cette fois je mange avec Yaoyorozu. »

« Oh ! Il semblerait que Momo t'intéresse... Hein ? Todoroki ? »

Des fois, Shouto ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Uraraka. Ses sous-entendus étaient incompréhensibles pour le jeune Todoroki. Mais il n'y faisait pas du tout attention, cela l'importait peu.

Alors que ses amis quittaient la salle de classe pour se diriger vers le réfectoire, le bicolore attendit patiemment que la muette finisse avec ses notes. Elle avait l'air d'être dans un état de transe tellement elle était concentrée. Momo était très investie dans son travail. C'est comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus.

« Yaoyorozu ? »

La brune sursauta. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouge, ce qui lui donnait un air adorable.

 _«_ _ _Désolée,__ _ _il__ _ _semblerait__ _ _que j'étais__ _ _trop__ _ _concentrée__ _ _…__ _ _Désolée de t'avoir fait__ _ _attendre !__ _»_ il était facile de voir que Momo était légèrement embarrassée. De plus en plus mignon.

« Ne t'en fais pas. On y va ? » demanda Todoroki avec un regard apaisant.

 _«_ _ _Oui !__ _ _C'est__ _ _parti__ _ _!__ _»_

 _…_

 _Ils avaient trouvé une table près d'une fenêtre, à l'écart de tous. Les deux mangeaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Shouto prenne la parole._

 _« Yaoyorozu.. »_

 _Momo le regarda,_ _légèrement_ _confuse._

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

 _La jeune fille regarda l'homme hétérochrome_ _inquiète_ _. «_ _ _Comment ça, si je vais bien ? Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ?__ _»_

 _« Par rapport à hier... » avant qu'il n'en dise plus, elle le coupa_ _en plaçant sa main sur la seine._

 _«_ _ _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.__ _ _D'ailleurs, j__ _ _e__ _ _ne__ _ _t'__ _ _ai toujours pas__ _ _remerci__ _ _é de m'avoir sauvé.__ _» Momo s'inclina_ _respectueusement,_ _reconnaissante qu'il l'est sauvé._

 _Shouto la fixa silencieusement. Il se laissa sourire. En se relevant, Momo le remarqua et_ _rougit légèrement face à se sourire. Ses yeux étaient chaud, elle fondait sous son regard. Soudain, Momo eut une idée. «_ _ _Oh ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai pas remercier comme il se le doit !__ _» les mains de la jeune fille s'agitaient alors qu'elle communiquait avec Shouto. Elle était mignonne agitée comme ça._

 _« je ne demande rien en retour, Yaoyorozu... » murmura le jeune homme hétérochrome._

 _«_ _ _Peut-être mais tu m'as sauvé ! Je.. Je me dois de te remercier…__ _» Momo regarda les yeux de Todoroki, déterminée. «_ _ _Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour te remercier !__ _»_

 _Il était silencieux, ne savant pas quoi dire. Todoroki n'avait besoin de rien n sa connaissance. Pourtant, il sentait un vide. Un vide au fond de lui qu'il n'arrivait jamais à combler. Il ne savait pas comment le combler. Alors peut être que…_

 _« Yaoyorozu.. » commença-t-il doucement en lentement en baissant la tête. Momo le regarda, en silence, attendant qu'il finisse de parler. Le jeune garçon hétérochrome souffla l'air qu'il avait bloqué dans ses poumons – sans s'en rendre compte – et regarda Momo dans les yeux._

 _« Apprend moi à savoir comment vivre, Yaoyorozu. »_


End file.
